Las lineas secretas de una espectro
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: El diario que guarda los secretos de Violette, ha caido en manos del juez Aiacos. Un juez incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos descubre hoja a hoja el alma de su asistente y amante. Podran estas lineas derribar las barreras limitantes que separan al juez de su subordinada?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les prometí el diario de Violette, aquí está la primera parte, sera una historia de capítulos cortos (en comparación a como suelo escribir) está planeado a ser de cinco capítulos, pero aún no lo decido del todo.

Pido perdón por mis horrores de ortografía, pero son las 2 de la madrugada y es el único momento que he encontrado para escribir un poco.

Cualquier sugerencia o duda estoy a sus órdenes en mi página de Facebook :

_** pages/Archangel-of-Fire/531558443533378 **_

Como siempre les mando bendiciones y anímense a comentar eso es vitamina para todo escritor.

_In Lack Ench_

_Archangel of Fire_

_**1. Las primeras líneas de una vida**_

Luz, hay mucha luz a mi alrededor, no tengo idea de lo que me ocurre quizás estoy bajo el efecto del señor Hipnos. Si eso debe ser debo estar hundida en el mundo de los sueños para poder observar de nueva cuenta esas imágenes cargadas de colores. Hace cuanto que no solía ver tan claro?

Siglos, años, semanas, días… El tiempo es un factor que jamás ha jugado en mi vida, desde hace más de una vida me he encarnado en las más profundas tinieblas.

Mi destino siempre ha sido la soledad, no en balde es la estrella que me cubre. En el vacío, en el silencio solo los gritos de guerra chocan con fuerza estrellándose contra mi fuerte sapuri, siempre he sido un espectro y no como cualquiera. Soy un espectro femenino, o al menos eso es lo que mi anatomía me deja en claro. A diferencia de muchos seres puedo presumir que he tomado en total libertad y conciencia cada una de mis decisiones. Servir a Hades no ha sido un acto forzado, sino un honor que he llevado tatuado en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Hoy he abierto mis ojos esperando de nueva cuenta la suavidad que las tinieblas siempre me han proporcionado y en vez de ello me encuentro la luz de algo que defino como el mismísimo astro rey. Desde cuando el inframundo tiene un sol? Nuestro señor Hades siempre había mostrado repugnancia hacia todo aquello que diera color o forma, pero ahora una joya regalo del mismísimo Apolo adorna e ilumina los cielos de nuestro entero universo.

Me levanto con algo de dificultad, después de haber dormido el sueño eterno y al llegar a la buena postura siento que mi cuerpo me traiciona que pierdo fuerzas, el suelo me jala estoy algo fatigada. Justo cuando creo que caeré en mis propias rodillas, un par de manos me sujetan con calidez y mis ojos se impactan al descubrir quién era el ser caritativo que me ofrecía su ayuda.

Por todos los dioses, no puede ser! Es mi señor Hades en persona y no se encuentra solo, aquella hermosa creatura le acompaña y le pasa una manta blanca con la cual cubre delicadamente mi desnudez.

Por el mismísimo averno! Estoy desnuda y delante de mi Dios! Siento vergüenza e instintivamente escondo mi rostro y busco arrodillarme en señal de disculpas con mi señor, pero éste me toma el rostro y sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina me trasmiten una paz como nunca la había sentido. Después me hablo y sus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi espíritu.

-Todo está bien Violette, nosotros te hemos traído de regreso a la vida, siempre fuiste una gran guerrera y necesitamos de seres como tú para nuestro nuevo universo. El inframundo ya no es un sitio de eterna tortura y sufrimiento, ahora es lo que siempre debió ser, un universo paralelo a la vida mortal, la antesala a la reencarnación.

Perséfone y yo hemos tomado conciencia de lo importante de nuestra misión como Dioses y del servicio que le debemos a las almas. Nos gustaría que te sumaras a nuestro mundo que participaras en esta misión, ya no como una verdugo de almas, sino como una servidora humilde a ellas.-

A penas y podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban percibiendo, sin duda aquel ser divino distaba mucho del Hades que en vidas pasadas yo había servido. Su túnica seguía negra, pero su aura infundía paz, se sentía que su corazón ardía en amor por su esposa, la hermosa Perséfone, quien a pesar de esa mirada un tanto fría, se sentía emoción y pasión emanando de su poderoso cosmos.

-Es una decisión libre a ti, querida niña- Me dijo la diosa rubia mirándome con esa mirada de zafiros capaces de helar el alma de cualquiera.

-En este nuevo periodo, serán solo reclutados aquellos que por libre voluntad acepten brindar este servicio. La única inmortalidad que podemos prometerte es la que obtendrías mientras vivieses dentro de nuestros territorios. La eternidad es parte del precio para aquellos que viven al servicio de las almas en los paralelos.-

Trague saliva con evidente nerviosismo, la eternidad al servicio de las almas, un nuevo inframundo. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero la imponente presencia de esos seres me hizo sentirme poco a poco en seguridad. Después de todo qué tenía que perder, no recuerdo haber creado lazos con ningún ser viviente. Para bien o para mal este mundo paralelo es lo más cercano a un hogar que yo he conocido. Así que cubriendo mi desnudez con aquella manta, acepte la propuesta que por primera vez recibí de los labios directos de los mismísimos Dioses a quienes siempre he servido.

Ahí comenzó todo, supongo, bueno digamos que a partir de este episodio doy por comenzada mi vida. Una nueva vida, una nueva yo, en un universo nuevo, reformado y lleno de colores, que honestamente podría jurar que no le pide nada en belleza al mundo por donde deambulan los mortales.

…

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, aunque no por ellas malas. Es la primera vez que debo vestirme con ropas idénticas a las de los mortales, mi imponente sapuri está guardado y solo puede ser utilizado en misiones específicas. Nuestros señores han sido muy claros con todos los resucitados, nada que pueda alterar el estado psicológico de las almas transitorias. Ellas deben creer que siguen viviendo vidas normales, aunque nosotros seamos conscientes de que todo es solo un holograma creado por el imponente cosmos de los dioses. Así pues este universo se compone de muchos mundos y de muchas épocas. El tiempo es una burla en nuestros paralelos, las almas descansan en periodos en los lugares más parecidos a los de su última encarnación, hasta el día de sus juicios cuando los jueces les reubican en nuevas encarnaciones, en nuevos nacimientos. Entonces desaparecen bajo la falsa imagen de la muerte, dejando al resto de sus acompañantes con una imagen ya antes vivida, tranquilo y así en espera de sus turnos a ser juzgados. Insisto no hay ninguna diferencia entre nuestro universo y el de los vivos las almas siguen su eterno viaje de regreso a la Fuente de donde todos venimos y a donde todos nos dirigimos.

Esta nueva vida me resultaba un tanto loca, nada de guerras, nada de odio entre los dioses ahora existía una relación de paz y amor fraternal irrompible. Mi señor Hades guardaba con gusto una foto en donde se le veía con su sobrina Athena ambos abrazados y cargando felices al bebe, ahijado de nuestra diosa Perséfone.1 Extraña historia este pequeño pelirrojo es hijo de un caballero dorado resucitado y de un Arcángel encarnado en un cuerpo femenino. La diosa Athena ya no es virgen, ahora es la esposa de Saga de Géminis y por si fuese poco resulta ser que este caballero y su hermano gemelo son hijos del Dios Ares. De verdad que cuando una resucita se lleva cada susto, mi señor Hades ha reanudado la relación con sus dos hermanos, sobre todo con el Dios Poseidón (son inseparables se llaman todos los días) y por si no fuese esto más raro, ahora hasta convive con su suegra Deméter (bueno con su actual rencarnación llamada Susana) en verdad todo ha cambiado.

La Diosa Perséfone nos presentó a sus tres hijas, después de milenios mis señores se convirtieron en padres de trillizas. Tienen apariencia de jóvenes contemporáneas, pero para ser sincera desconozco como sea eso de las edades de los dioses, sus rostros se ven tan jóvenes, pero sus ojos hablan de siglos de vida. Las diosas son amables, distintas en caracteres pero cercanas y fraternales, todo es tan distinto. Aquella vida de distancias y devoción se ha vuelto añicos, nuestros dioses se muestran más cercanos, saben y conocen el nombre de cada uno de nosotros podría asegurar que más que súbditos somos como sus hijos. Vaya que tonterías estoy diciendo, comparándome con divinidades, sin embargo debo aceptar que desde el día de mi despertar siento realmente que el cosmos de Hades vela por mí de una manera protectora y cálida.

Meses después de todo este nuevo ciclo recibo una carta de mis señores, han deliberado que mi mejor sitio de trabajo es en la Corte de Garuda junto al señor juez Aiacos. No puedo negar que me tiemblan las piernas al pensar que debo volverme a presentar cara a cara con mi antiguo comandante. A penas y nos hemos visto en las reuniones oficiales que nuestros dioses han organizado para planear la gestión de lo que serían las nuevas cortes y juzgados del inframundo. El siempre tan él, tan erguido, fiero y fiel a nuestros señores, los tres jueces juraron lealtad a nuestros señores aun después de saber que las antiguas promesas de Hades no eran sino veneno de la discordia y engaño total. Mi corazón latió con emoción al ver como esos tres hermanos doblaron su rodilla con absoluto respeto y admiración por la honestidad que Hades nos estaba brindando.

Todos fuimos testigos de la historia de Eris y su veneno, de cómo todos fuimos directa o indirectamente victimas de su locura.

Después de meditarlo dos minutos me dirigí a presentarme en la Corte del señor Aiacos, todos los juzgados distaban mucho de sus antiguas apariencias lúgubres que solían caracterizarlos, ahora estaban llenos de vida y de movimiento. Al llegar a la recepción fui conducida de inmediato al despacho privado del juez y aún recuerdo aquello con sangre viva.

Aiacos estaba sentado en aquel gran escritorio, en su boca llevaba aquel cigarrillo mientras que parecía organizar con un dejo de preocupación aquella pila interminable de hojas. No tardo en percatarse de mi presencia, y observo curioso mi atuendo.

-Sabes Violette los pantalones te quedan muy bien, pero podrías considerar de vez en cuando usar una que otra falda. Como asistente personal de un juez te daría un aire un tanto sexy.-

Es mi imaginación o el señor Aiacos me guiño un ojo, se pone de pie con aquel pantalón de tela negro y esa chaqueta de terciopelo y botones color hueso. Honestamente siempre le considere un hombre atractivo, pero aquel día sentí que debía cuidar mi boca, para que no se me saliera la baba. Me sentí tan tonta y sin quererlo comencé a tartamudear tratandome de excusar por mi escueta apariencia.

-Este… bueno…la ver…dad yo…-

-Es una broma mujer.-

Suelta una sonora carcajada mientras que me hace una seña con su mano para que me acerque y tome asiento y prefiero seguir sus indicaciones a seguir abriendo mi boca y dejando en evidencia este nerviosismo infernal. Es la primera vez que le veo ponerse unas finas gafas, y así dirigió sus hermosos ojos hacia uno de los papeles que estaba metido en medio de aquel desastre.

-Bueno mi Violette, llevaras el puesto de mi asistente personal como ya antes te lo había dicho, necesitare que estas los días que yo vengo y en mis mismos horarios. Tendrás que ayudarme a organizar toda esta faena de casos y a priorizar en base a los principios que nuestro Señor Hades y lady Perséfone nos comunicaron en la asamblea general. Para mí todo está claro y en listo, ahora dime podrías comenzar ahora mismo?-

Sus palabras me hicieron casi instintivamente echar un ojo sobre mis pantalones vaqueros y mi blusa de piel negra que llevaba puesta. Fueron solo unos segundos cuando me percate que él me estaba mirando fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mi respiración se volvió algo nerviosa y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en mi mirada como cuando una águila divisa a su presa. Vaya que mente tengo, como puedo imaginar que el señor Aiacos estuviese intentando o insinuándome cualquier cosa. A penas y pienso contestarle cuando él mismo me roba la palabra.

-Te seré sincero, adoro el cuero negro y esos pantalones te quedan perfectos. Estoy seguro que Radamanthys o Minos matarían por una asistente así. Entonces te quedas?-

Mi cabeza se movió de manera afirmativa, mientras mi garganta se me cerró con el simple hecho de pensar que pasaría todo aquel día en su imponente compañía.

1 Para poder comprender todo este lio de cambios y relaciones tendrían que conocer la primera historia, La Alianza Secreta. Hasta hoy todos mis fics son secuelas de esta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Mi **__**amado**____**juez**__**.**_

Cuando me lo dijo creí que bromeaba, pero no fue así, aquella mañana estuvimos juntos acomodando aquellas pilas y pilas de expedientes, clasificándolos y separando aquellos que serían los casos prioritarios. El equipo de Aiacos era compuesto de nuevo por quienes en un pasado habíamos sido sus fieles soldados, irónicamente aunque casi todos teníamos siglos de conocernos el ambiente era casi frio.

Creo que no fui la única en sentir todo este revuelo de emociones y dudas después de nuestra resurrección.

En fin el pasado atrás y el presente es lo único que existe, esa frase la escuche de los labios de la señora Perséfone, jamás antes habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella como ahora. Recuerdo en aquellos tiempos cuando Pandora estaba al mando, jamás se nos permitía ver los rostros de ninguno de nuestros dioses, al menos no de los gobernantes.

Ahora pues, en mi primer día dentro del renovado juzgado o Corte de Garuda tengo el privilegio de haber recibido la visita de nuestra reina, quien venía acompañada de una de sus hijas, la diosa Tisifone. La joven deidad parecía tener dotes en medicina, vaya y yo que siempre creí que las furias eran espíritus malignos y fríos. Con Tisifone o Tessa, como a ella le gusta que se le diga, me lleve una gran sorpresa y satisfacción, aquel día permaneció junto a nosotros aun después de que su madre tuvo que retirarse para seguir con sus deberes. Durante la primera pausa de la mañana me vi bebiendo una taza de Té negro junto a esta creatura divina, es más, me atrevería a compararla con las descripciones que solemos escuchar de los famosos ángeles. Nuestro señor Aiacos no nos quitaba la vista de encima, bueno y que hombre no caería fascinado ante la belleza de una diosa como ella.

Después de mi taza de té, Tessa insistió en realizarme los análisis de energía necesarios para probar mi buen estado de salud. Mi señor Aiacos no puso ninguna objeción, vaya que los hombres dicen tonterías con tal de quedar bien con sus superiores y más si son deidades hermosas.

-Cuídame muy bien a mi Violette, Tessa, que la quiero en forma para que me aguante mi ritmo.-

Esa mirada tan sensual, ese guiño casi travieso, esos ojos violetas… por Hades como me gustaría… bueno de nuevo estoy delirando, el señor Aiacos tiene buen gusto y no se fijaría en una chica tan poco femenina como yo y menos teniendo tan cerca a esas divinidades. Es verdad que no hay muchas mujeres en el inframundo (almas hay por millones), pero aun así todos sabemos que los tres jueces son semi dioses, hijos de Zeus con mortales. Minos y Radamanthys de la misma progenitora, Europa, mientras que Aiacos o Eaco como se le llamaba en su primera encarnación es hijo de Egina. Pese a sus origines divinos ninguno de los tres quiere si quiera escuchar el nombre de su padre. Solo ellos sabrán que secreto existe alrededor de su relación con el gran Zeus. En fin, volviendo a lo de antes su espíritu goza de la energía hereditaria de los olimpos por lo tanto no sería raro que él buscase por medio de un buen matrimonio montar en jerarquía.

La revisión con Tessa fue amena hasta podría decir que esa diosa quiere hacer lazos amicales conmigo. Será? Sería la primera vez que alguien está interesado en conocerme, espero poder llevar bien las cosas, digo, nunca antes he sido amiga, hermana o algo de alguien.

Hades divino, como ha cambiado todo por aquí. En fin, tratando de resumir aquel primer día, yo lo clasificaría como… raro.

Si… realmente vivir es lo más raro que jamás haya yo hecho.

Las primeras semanas fueron de adaptación, demasiados papeles, demasiadas almas por reubicar y creo que tardaremos años por alcanzar la meta que nuestros señores se han autoimpuesto. Los jueces jamás se quejaran de nada (no delante de nuestros dioses), sus espíritus son guerreros, todos fuimos criados y educados desde un pasado para resistir las más duras pruebas. Somos espíritus implacables, fieles a nuestros dioses, rendirnos no está en nuestro lenguaje. Los primeros tres meses recibíamos la visita de Tessa cada tercer día, de más en más ella fue rompiendo mis barreras de respeto y miedo, y hoy en día puedo presumir que por primera vez he ganado el cariño de una amiga y no es cualquiera es un espíritu realmente divino.

Aún recuerdo aquella primera conversación seria que tuvimos en donde ella me comento de la atracción y fascinación que sentía por Lune de Barlog. No sé porque razón el enterarme que los sentimientos de ella eran dirigidos hacia el secretario del juez Minos, me lleno de una inmensa paz. Aun así tente terreno para conocer que ideas guardaba ella al respecto de mi muy respetado e imponente juez. Tessa fue muy clara.

-Aiacos es como mi hermano, bueno los tres jueces, aunque debo confesarte que siempre he sentido mucho más confianza con Radamanthys.-

-Con el señor Radamanthys de Wyvern?-

-Yo sé, todos piensan que tiene un carácter fuerte y que es violento, pero eso es entre hombres. Conmigo Rada es un chico muy cariñoso y protector, sabes debe ser a causa de esas vidas en que nació siendo inglés. Esos ingleses siempre tan caballeros con las chicas.-

-Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con él, bueno desde nuestra resurrección. Seguro que tienes razón, de cualquier forma es mucho más educado que el señor Minos.-

-Minos es un buen chico, él es una cabeza dura además de muy sarcástico, pero te aseguro que desde que mi padre les puso las cosas en claro los tres jueces han reconsiderado muchísimas cosas de sus pasados. Minos en realidad no es malo, simplemente… bueno yo creo que necesita llenar un hueco y es tan orgulloso que él mismo se bloquea. –

-Y el señor Aiacos?-

-Ha ya veo quien es el que te gusta.-

Vaya que sentí que los colores me abandonaban así como mis energías y ella debió verlo.

-Oye Violette, somos amigas, al menos a mí me gustaría que así fuese. Créeme no voy a criticarte por fijarte en ese cabezota de Aiacos.-

Aquella confesión de la joven diosa me relajo mucho y así pude continuar saciando mi curiosidad.

-Cabezota?-

-Bueno Aiacos es noble pero no gusta mucho de ser expresivo, claro que es bromista y social, pero jamás puede decir un: te quiero. Sabes desde que hemos renacido sabemos que los tres jueces, nos quieren y nos protegen como si fuésemos sus tres hermanitas. Rada y Minos nos suelen dedicar frases afectivas, claro nunca delante de los dioses o de sus superiores. Pero más de una vez Rada y yo nos hemos abrazado y he llorado en el hombro de Minos. Aiacos siempre nos ha protegido, sabes en una ocasión estuve por caer en uno de los lagos de fuego de nuestro mundo ardiente en el hemisferio sur y tu querido juez no solo me atrapo en el aire sino que le dio una paliza al dragón oscuro que andaba persiguiéndome.-

-Todavía tenemos esos mundos?-

-Sí, y de hecho mi padre nos había prohibido a las tres de ir, pero como siempre Alecto me convenció. Menos mal que Meg fue con el cuento a Aiacos, sabes Radamanthys y Minos estaban de misión. Aiacos jamás les dijo a mis padres que les habíamos desobedecido. Si Meg fue a confiarse con él, es porque todas sabemos que aunque no nos dice nada, él nos quiere y mucho.-

-Aun no me dices porque es un cabezota?-

-Sabes Aiacos sabe reír y ser agradable, pero piensa que mostrar sentimentalismos es signo de debilidad, por más que he intentado hablarle del tema solo se ríe y dice que eso es de chicas. Y no logro hacerlo comprender que eso no es cuestión de sexos, es un cabezota.-

Bueno la hora de la comida había pasado y yo debía regresar a mis obligaciones para eso tenía a mi querido juez quien siempre me lo recordaba con ímpetu.

-Bueno, basta ya de tanta charla que tenemos trabajo que hacer al menos mi secretaria y yo. Tessa espero que no me le estés dando malos consejos a Violette.-

Tessa solo sonreía picara y divertida.

-Tienes miedo que le presente a algún guapo espectro o mejor aún a un impetuoso dios?-

El semblante de Aiacos tomo tintes de molestia, es que acaso podría haber un problema en que yo haga nuevas relaciones? Acaso cree que soy una persona que desatiende sus obligaciones para darle prioridad a los placeres. Quizás solo estén bromeando entre ellos, pero de ser así, porqué parece que él esta tensándose? En segundos Tessa tuvo la respuesta de mi jefe.

-Oye de eso nada, tenemos trabajo y mucho como para que Violette ande perdiendo el tiempo con alguno de esos holgazanes del juzgado de Grifón.-

Tessa está casi riendo, Aiacos tiene el ceño fruncido, y veo que respira fuerte casi como si intentase calmarse parecer ser que la broma de la diosa no ha sido tan graciosa al menos no para mi señor juez. Eso no la detiene y ella sigue su juego.

-Y porque no los del juzgado de Wyvern, sabes escuche que Valentine anda desesperado en busca de cariño.-

El cabello de Aiacos está casi de punta, sé que ambos se tienen confianza, pero me da la impresión que mi juez no se siente nada cómodo.

-Tessa, no es gracioso. Valentine… Por Hades! Ese es un loco frustrado!-

-Vamos Aiacos tu sueles salir de conquista junto con Minos, que más te da si nosotras hacemos lo mismo? Que dices Violette salimos en busca de algún alma o de un espectro que quiera divertirse y bailar con nosotras? Digo a horas que estés fuera de servicio, claro.-

Bueno no podía negarme después de todo Tessa es mi amiga y es una diosa, digo qué tendría de malo divertirse a horas fuera del juzgado.

-Está bien saldremos esta noche, pero ahora debo seguir con mi trabajo.-

Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí que los ojos del señor Aiacos deseaban fulminarme, lo vi darse la media vuelta con furia, si eso parece… está furioso.

De vuelta a mi escritorio me dedique a dejarle los siguientes casos listos para que él pudiese ocuparse de lo suyo. Analizar y reubicar, la verdad tuve compasión de aquellas almas, nuestro juez no mostraba ni un mínimo de paciencia. Bueno es verdad que cuando te tocar reubicar a un asesino psicópata o a un violador, quienes evidentemente no están arrepentidos de nada, pues tu paciencia se te va por el retrete. La tarde termino y la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir las bóvedas de nuestro nuevo cielo, así yo me disponía a partir, justo cuando al cruzar la puerta de mi cubículo unos fuertes brazos me detienen de la cintura con fuerza jalándome al interior de la oficina de mi jefe.

-A dónde vas?! Aún no he dicho que era hora de partir! Recuerdas que te especifique que estarías junto a mí en mis horas de trabajo?-

-Sí señor, pero bueno hemos terminado todo lo que usted me dijo por la mañana que…-

-Cambie de opinión. Esta noche me quedare trabajando, así que ponte cómoda que tenemos mucho que hacer!-

Bueno, pues ni como objetar sobre todo cuando era evidente que él no tenía ni el mínimo de intención de escuchar nada de lo que yo pudiese argumentarle. Debo confesar que en el fondo sentí placer, pasaría una noche junto a él, trabajando, pero por lo que me dio a entender dentro de su despacho, solos, él y yo.

No tuve otra opción que telefonear a Tessa para disculparme, nuestra salida tendría que esperar al menos por el momento.

La verdad aquella noche me esperaba encontrarme frente a una pila más de papeles con las mil preguntas habituales de Aiacos sobre las almas y los nacimientos disponibles…etc… lo de todos los días, pero no nada de eso llego. En vez de ello Aiacos se sentaba en aquel sofá que se encontraba frente a su escritorio a un lado de la ventana, cuya persiana bajaba para según él trabajar en discreción. De inmediato me dirigió una pregunta.

-Bueno Violette dime sales con alguien o solo relaciones fugaces de una noche?-

-Perdón?-

Su pregunta me había desconcertado por completo, y más aún su insinuación, no es que no hubiese pasado por mi mente sostener alguna relación fugaz. No soy moralista, no me ofenden ese tipo de cosas, lo que me desconcierta es el atrevimiento de mi señor juez para insinuar algo que considero cien por ciento íntimo y personal. Aún más me sorprende que él continúe en esa dirección.

-Vamos Violette, el sexo es una cosa natural, necesaria para nuestra propia salud, es solo que ustedes las chicas tienden a engancharse a las primeras de cambio con tipos que no siempre son sanos para vuestra independencia.-

Debí haber puesto una cara de idiota, ya que Aiacos soltó una tremenda carcajada que me dejo aún más desconcertada.

-Me preocupo por ti niña, eso es todo. Sabes hay muchas almas pasajeras de las que no conviene enamorarse, solo están de paso, y con respecto a los espectros pues no veo ninguno que pudiese darte esa seguridad que se ve que necesitas.-

-Señor Aiacos no soy una niña. Le recuerdo que soy una espectro guerrera y se cuidarme sola, además dudo poder llevar una relación con alguien. Ya es bastante difícil poder visualizarme en este nuevo mundo.-

Mi juez suavizo aquel semblante antes sarcástico.

-No eres la única chiquilla, créeme en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Este nuevo inframundo me da mucha más miedo que el antiguo infierno que guardábamos.-

Me hizo una seña con su mano y me senté junto a él, en el sofá, pasamos cinco minutos en silencio y me sorprendí en sentir su brazo rodeándome por los hombros. Si lo que Tessa decía era cierto, no era común en él abrazar a alguien, así que debo confesar que aquel momento fue el más feliz de mi nueva existencia.

Pasamos la noche charlando de temas sin ninguna relevancia, cosas relativas, ideas, gustos y opiniones. No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se relajó tanto que sucumbí al sueño, quizás fue el calor que emitía su cuerpo tan cerca del mío o quizás solo quizás fue por saberme acompañada por él, mi juez. Mi amado juez.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Los tres hermanos.

A penas y abrí los ojos cuando me percate que dormía sola en aquel sofá, fueron el ruido de las teclas de su computadora lo que me hicieron volver a mí. Él estaba ahí tan serio trabajando mientras que yo me sorprendía al verme cubierta casi en la totalidad por su negra gabardina. Sentí una enorme vergüenza al saber que quizás mi presencia pudiese incomodarle y de inmediato me puse de pie, mientras que mi juez detuvo su arduo tecleo para dirigirme sus palabras con ese tono de voz tan serio e impersonal.

-No tienes por qué correr, no voy a comerte, ni estoy molesto porque demostraste algo de cansancio anoche.-

-Señor Aiacos, lo siento mucho, de verdad no me imagine que…-

-Tomate un café, te va a caer bien y puedes desayunar algo en la sala de pausas. Te compre algo de pan dulce, espero que te guste.-

Sus propuestas siempre tan amables, pero su tono de voz era frio e indiferente, totalmente en oposición al hombre con quien había pasado la noche anterior charlando en ese mismo sofá. Con los colores en mi rostro, me puse de pie depositando su gabardina en el perchero, mil preguntas bombardeaban a mi cerebro, sin embargo decidí bloquear cada una y mejor disponerme a seguir el concejo de mi superior. Así salí en busca de la famosa taza de café que bien podía ayudarme a despertar del todo para después concentrarme en mi trabajo como siempre lo he hecho.

Los días fueron pasando rápido la actitud de mi señor Aiacos es un tanto perturbadora hay momentos en que siento su mirada como si se clavase en mi con desesperación, y en otros momentos pareciese ser como si su mente divagara lejos y nadie es capaz de averiguar a donde le llevan sus pensamientos.

Un mes más dentro del juzgado, esto es la locura, almas y almas que llegan y salen. Muchas son conducidas por los jueces Minos o Radamanthys, quienes son los únicos que suelen hacer expediciones de búsqueda en los confines de nuestro inframundos y hasta en el mundo de los mortales. La verdad siento bastante admiración por cada uno de los jueces, ya que además de llevar sus propios juzgados, se organizan arduamente para relocalizar aquellas almas perdidas durante la época de la batalla contra Eris y La Sombra. Mi señor Aiacos ha decidido casi no participar en dichas expediciones sin embargo recibe una buena parte de las almas que sus medios hermanos encuentran de ese modo se equilibra el trabajo para los tres.

Jamás antes los espectros habíamos tenido tanto contacto personal con los tres jueces, debo confesar que me ha sorprendido la caballerosidad del señor Radamanthys, a quien suelo encontrarme con regularidad en algún Pub de los que suelo frecuentar con Tessa a la salida de mi trabajo. En más de una ocasión he visto como el juez inglés y mi señor Aiacos suelen compartir sitio en la barra bebiendo y hasta riendo entre ellos. Me queda claro que ambos jueces tienen una muy buena relación, con el señor Minos no se llevan tan mal, pero es verdad que el juez albino tiene mucho gusto a gastar bromas pesadas sobre todo al señor Radamanthys, lo que suele terminar en locas discusiones que sacan las más irónicas carcajadas del noruego. Mi señor Aiacos, parece disfrutar de esta relación amor y odio que existe entre sus dos medios hermanos. Ninguno lo dirá abiertamente pero se ve a simple vista que esos tres se tienen un verdadero amor fraternal.

Una noche saliendo del juzgado Tessa y yo fuimos a beber unas copas en el Green Shamrock que se encuentra a dos calles del juzgado de Winvern. Ahí me encuentre a mi señor Aiacos sentado en la barra con el juez Minos ambos discutían amenamente de algún tema agradable justo cuando me percate de la llegada de la otra hermana de Tessa, Alecto, quien pasaba la puerta del bar y de inmediato tomo sitio junto a nosotras en la mesa.

-Que tal Violette? -

-Señorita Alecto vaya sorpresa.-

-Oye te tuteas con mi hermana, así que debes hacerlo igual conmigo, anda que ninguna de las tres mordemos.-

Tessa solo se sonrió, se siente que entre las dos hermanas hay mucha complicidad, un poco menos que con su hermana Megera, aunque esta también es muy gentil conmigo.

-Es por respeto, en realidad yo no quisiera…-

-Debes escuchar a mi hermana, las tres odiamos la frialdad.-

Vaya sorpresa ahora es la señorita Megera quien acaba de llegar tan rápida que ni me había percatado de su presencia.

-Eso es algo en que las tres solemos coincidir, no nos gustan las formalidades y menos entre miembros de la familia.-

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de la Diosa Megera y ella no tardaría en completar su frase.

-Las creaturas del inframundo son más que súbditos para nosotras, son hermanos, así nos ha inculcado mi padre y así será hasta el fin de los tiempos.-

Alecto tomaba su tarro de cerveza y lo alzaba con alegría.

-Tus palabras son la ley hermana, brindemos por ello.-

Las cuatro tomamos nuestros vasos, entre risas y charlas, brindamos por nuestro nuevo mundo, nuestro inframundo. No tardó en llegar el juez Radamanthys acompañado de su asistente Valentin, del espectro Lune, secretario del señor Minos, y Pharaon de la Esfinge, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. La voz del señor Minos se escuchó por casi todo el bar.

-Vaya hasta que los caracoles llegaron al jardín, no puedo creer lo lento que son ustedes.-

El juez ingles no se quedaría en silencio, ante las insinuaciones de su hermano.

-Oye ya podrías haberte esperado unos minutos y tú mismo traer a tu pobre secretario, tienes suerte que yo pasara por las calles de tu jurisdicción.-

-Mi hermanito menor siempre tan gentleman, para que preocuparme si te tengo a ti para preocuparte por mí. De hecho, creo que inclusive Aiacos es más relajado que tú.-

Aiacos solo se cubrió con una mano sus ojos mientras negaba divertido con su cabeza, los colores se le subían al señor Wyvern, aunque el juez Minos fue bastante astuto.

-Anda, no te enojes mi rubito, esta ronda la pago yo.-

Así el albino le pasaba un vaso de whisky con poco hielo a su hermano menor mismo que logro sacar una mueca de resignación en el rostro de él.

Nosotras continuamos nuestra conversación en la mesa, cuando me percate de las miradas muy poco discretas que Tessa y Lune se dirigían cada uno desde su sitio sin hacer ningún movimiento. Era un tanto incomodo en segundos sentía que incluso los jueces nos observaban, el señor Aiacos parecía clavar sus orbes violetas en nuestra dirección. Minutos después el señor Minos se dirigía al oído de Lune, sus palabras debieron haber sido así de embarazosas ya que el rostro de su secretario tomo tintes rosados sobre todo cuando el juez se puso de pie e hizo un ademan con su cabeza hacia el resto de su grupo.

El señor Minos no tardó en llegar hasta nuestra mesa y con toda la confianza del inframundo acerco una silla regalándonos su compañía.

-Pero bueno es de locos dejar a un grupo de mujeres hermosas, a quienes tanto queremos y apreciamos, así solas.-

Megera no tardaría en entrar en conversación con el juez.

-Minos, no nos jodas, si había algún chico que quisiera acercarse contigo aquí será imposible!-

-De eso se trata mi querida Diosa.-

-Oye! Eres insoportable, si quisiéramos un niñero hubiésemos traído a Zeros o a Cheshire! Bueno pensándolo bien mejor al segundo… digo es menos dañino para el cerebro que nuestro rana mayordomo.-

-Te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré mi querida Meg, las niñas de mi señor Hades y de nuestra señora Perséfone son sagradas, ningún cualquiera pondrá sus sucias manos sobre ustedes. En cuanto a Violette es una muy querida colega nuestra y mi hermano Aiacos cuida mucho de los suyos. Las palabras del juez Grifon me pusieron los nervios de punta.

En cuestión de segundos el resto de los chicos y jueces tomaban sitio junto a nosotras, mi señor Aiacos se colocaba de frente a mí, su mirada parecía clavada en mi rostro. Dioses siento que me van a explotar las mejillas de vergüenza. A Tessa se le ilumino el suyo al ver a Lune tomar sitio a su lado, no es por ser indiscreta, pero pude percatarme de cómo se cogieron de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Sentí mucha alegría de ver a esos dos llevando aunque fuese discretamente esa relación, se siente que sus sentimientos son sinceros y mutuos. Alecto rodeo al juez Minos con su brazo mientras que este seguía divertido su discusión con Megera. El señor Radamanthys nos invitó a todos una ronda y así espectros, jueces y diosas pasamos una noche riendo con las bromas de Pharaon, Valentin y el noruego. De verdad jamás en todas mis vidas pasadas me imagine que esos tres hermanos pudiesen ser tan agradables y amenos. El simple hecho de imaginar una relación amical entre espectros también era casi ilusoria, pero como no dejo de repetírmelo una y otra vez los tiempos han cambiado y en esta nueva era el compañerismo se respira y se vibra en nuestras vidas.

Esa fue la primera vez que pasaba mí tiempo libre con todo ese alegre grupo, aunque no fue la última. A partir de aquella noche los encuentros entre nosotros se volvieron de más en más frecuentes. Terminábamos nuestros trabajos y nos reuníamos en aquel Pub y los sábados por la noche después de unas copas y de cenar lo que encontrásemos solíamos visitar uno que otro centro nocturno de esos en donde la música es tan alta que casi te explotan los tímpanos de los oídos. Los humanos les llaman discotecas, a mí me parecen lugares increíbles, sobre todo aquellas con ritmos de rock fuerte y de heavy metal, quizás muchos consideran estos sonidos algo perturbadores, pero para mí son la vibración que definen mi fuerza y que liberan todas mis inhibiciones. Debo confesar que no es el único género musical que predomina en las preferencias del grupo, pero sin duda las hijas de mi señora Perséfone heredaron el gusto musical de su madre. A los jueces parece darles lo mismo, para ellos lo que parece ser primordial es que las diosas pasen un buen momento, mientras que ellos, además de vigilarles, aprovechan su tiempo en ligar una que otra relación esporádica con alguna alma, que aún guarda su apariencia femenina. Al menos eso es lo que suelen hacer los jueces Minos y Radamanthys, aunque este último parece llevar siempre un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, es curiosa la tendencia que tiene de buscar mujeres con un mismo perfil, cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y ojos amatistas. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que todas esas almas con apariencia femenina tiene un parecido increíble a nuestra ex comandante Lady Pandora. Wyvern será discreto, pero aun así se le siente a mitad, una parte de él está aquí junto a nosotros, pero otra se fue desde nuestra resurrección. Esta última parte debe vivir junto a ella, Pandora, nuestra fuerte e implacable dirigente y el único amor que este inglés habrá jamás tenido en todas sus existencias.

Luego la pregunta es quien cuida a quién?

Aún recuerdo aquella ocasión en que el pobre señor Radamanthys se puso tan arriba de copas que tuvimos que llevarle casi en brazos hasta su castillo, menos mal que mi señor Aiacos es fuerte y no estaba tan ebrio. Lune nos llevó a todos en su todoterreno, después de todo era el único espectro que no tenía mucho gusto por el alcohol, con Minos y el resto ni para que contar aunque aún podían marchar a dos pies les era imposible llevar una conversación coherente. Valentín y Pharaon cantando…bueno más bien berreando, es que aquella vez más de uno se había excedido.

Llegamos al Castillo Wyvern y como ya era tarde mi señor Aiacos me pidió que él y yo nos ocupásemos de dejar al inglés en su habitación. Nosotros dos estábamos un poco mareados, pero aun éramos coherentes de nuestros actos, bueno eso creía yo. El señor Lune nos hizo confianza, cuando le dijimos que podía llevar al resto a sus respectivos hogares mientras que nosotros volveríamos por nuestros propios medios.

Así mientras mi señor Aiacos cargaba, como a un costal, a su semidormido y muy borracho hermano yo me ocupe de abrirle todas las puertas y prepararle la cama al inglés. En un instante lo dejamos acostado, le quitamos los zapatos y el cinturón e inclusive le cubrimos con un buen edredón. Después salimos de su alcoba haciendo el menor ruido posible. Fue ahí cuando me percate de todos esos cuadros colocados en el ancho pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones del castillo, había unos que se veían realmente antiguos. Todos aquellos rostros algunos databan de la edad media, otros quizás de los tiempos de la antigua Grecia. Mi curiosidad no podía ocultarse y mi señor se percató de ello.

-No te sorprendas Violette, esos son retratos de nuestros ancestros.-

-De los del señor Radamanthys supongo?-

-Somos hermanos, bueno de parte paterna. En nuestra primera encarnación fuimos concebidos por el mismo Zeus, aunque por distintas madres. Eso hace que siempre en todas nuestras vidas sigamos llevando los genes Olimpos dentro de nosotros.-

-En todas vuestras vidas han estado juntos los tres?-

-Sí, así es.-

-Pero él es inglés y el señor Minos Noruego y usted…-

-La madre de esos dos dio a luz en diferentes sitios, pero sigue siendo la misma, ha sido la misma en todas sus vidas, al igual que la mía. Y no me preguntes porque, los designios de los dioses me son desconocidos. Esto es tan loco que en nuestra actual encarnación inclusive fuimos concebidos otra vez por el mismo padre ósea Zeus.-

-Pero…-

-En fin deja ese tema niña odio hablar del viejo rabo verde, no me lo malinterpretes no es por ti, simplemente no me gusta mencionarlo con nadie y por nada del mundo.-

Yo solo afirme tranquila con mi cabeza mientras que me dirigía de regreso rumbo a las escaleras principales en busca de la salida, justo cuando la mano de mi señor me sujeto suavemente de mi brazo.

-Espera… no quieres recorrer el castillo de mi hermano. Aunque está dormido créeme que no le molestara en absoluto. El único sitio que no gusta mostrar es su despacho principal pero fuera de ahí tenemos luz verde en el resto del sitio.-

-No lo sé, sabe me da un poco de vergüenza con el señor juez.-

-Con Rada? No niña, ya te lo dije solo visitaremos los sitios comunes. Bueno te gustaría?-

La verdad fue una propuesta algo extraña, pero esa mirada suya un tanto ansiosa me hizo aceptarlo de inmediato.

Aquel castillo era cien por ciento de estilo medieval, incluso los muebles eran de madera fuerte y un tanto incomodos a mi gusto. Aquellos tapices rojo borgoña con el emblema del dragón, y todas aquellas espadas, armaduras antiguas y lanzas. Vaya gustos tenía el señor Wyvern.

La cocina aunque era en piedra tenía un buen y moderno equipo de electrodomésticos, mi señor aprovecho para sacar unos buenos cubos de hielo de la nevera y como si lo conociese aquel sitio a la perfección saco una botella de vodka. Aquello fue un tanto raro para mí.

-Creí que al señor Radamanthys solo le iba lo escoces.-

-El que él no lo tome no evita que lo compre para sus amigos y visitantes.-

Me sirvió un vaso y a él mismo mientras nos sentamos en aquella banca a beber en el balcón con vista al precioso jardín. El sol estaba por salir, mientras mi señor daba un trago a su vaso y me observaba.

-Que buscas en una pareja Violette?-

Su pregunta fue desconcertante, pero con el calor del alcohol el cuerpo y la mente se relajan, quizás demasiado.

-No lo sé, quizás solo busco la paz. Esa que vengo buscando desde el día en que hemos regresado.-

Después sentí como mi rostro era conducido por el calor de sus manos y mis labios eran tomados con desesperación por los suyos. Ni siquiera quise permitir el paso a las preguntas, nada más me pareció importante que el entregarme a lo que fuera que el buscase en mí. Quizás una noche de placer y con un poco de espíritu algo más.

Mis oídos captaron con lejanía el sonido de nuestros vasos que se estrellaron directamente en la loza del suelo. Después sentí como sus fuertes brazos me cargaron en dirección de una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo. Es mi imaginación o es que acaso está ahí en el centro de la pieza un cuadro con el rostro de una vieja mujer de cejas prominentes y cabellos albinos, cielos será la tatarabuela de los jueces. En fin que más me da, estoy tan perdida que ya alucino, aun así siento como si ese rostro nos mirase y marcase su ceño en señal de shock.

Besos, caricias, sus manos desnudándome y yo que muera de ganas por estar con él estoy perdiendo la cabeza y creo que le he arrancado los botones de su camisa. Me da igual, ya que solo al sentir el tacto de sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y sus labios ansiosos besando mis pezones erectos de tanta pasión, me da igual si todos sus ancestros son testigos de mi locura. En aquella cama hicimos de todo pero lo más importante es que yo me di completa, le di mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi vida.

Lo sentí en mi interior y creo que una parte de su alma entro en mí, si el supiese que cada una de sus embestidas fueron sublimes, en este instante floto bajo en embrujo de poder estar junto a él como su amante, como suya. Por siempre suya.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Tu cercanía y el abismo que nos separa.

Aquel día desperté con una terrible resaca, la cabeza me daba vueltas, en cuanto recobre la totalidad de mis muy cansados sentidos me percaté de que aquella alcoba no era la misma que donde caído dormida. El aroma de esta nueva pieza era distinto, tan familiar y tan agradable era el suave destello de la colonia que el señor Aiacos solía utilizar. Entonces me di cuenta del sonido del agua que corría quizás proveniente de una ducha. En el suelo estaban solo mis zapatos y sobre el sofá estaban todas mis prendas, bien dobladas junto a las de él.

Me puse de pie con la rapidez de un resorte, qué significaba todo esto, en donde estaba. En una casa, en un hotel, de cualquier manera una cosa era segura esta no era la habitación del castillo del juez Wyvern. Mis dudas se despojaron casi en un instante cuando el señor Aiacos salía de la ducha y con esa mirada casi indiferente se dirigió a mí.

-Vaya es increíble, duermes como una piedra y ni siquiera te mueves de donde te instalas.-

-En dónde estamos?-

-En mi castillo, por supuesto, no iba a dejarte sola después de haber tenido una noche tan intensa. Niña a pesar que no soy un mar de expresión, yo me preocupo por todos mis subordinados.-

Vaya así que eso es lo que él piensa de mí, soy su subordinada. Aquella palabra se me clavo en lo más profundo de mi alma, nuestras posiciones estaban definidas, él era un gran juez y yo su simple secretaria con quien acababa de pasar una noche de lujuria.

Atrape con fuerzas la sabana que me cubría para dirigirme hacia el sofá en busca de mis prendas. En ese instante solo pensaba en una sola cosa huir de ahí lo más discretamente posible. Mis deseos frente a él rara vez se convertían en realidades. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo atrapo mi brazo, haciendo que de mis nervios cayese la sabana al suelo. Después me vi frente a él, rostro a rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en los mío y dirigió su aliento hasta mi cuello como si absorbiese mi aroma. El susurro de su voz me hizo despertar de aquel trance de sensaciones.

-He mandado preparar un buen desayuno, no pensaras dejarme solo en la mesa. No sería muy educado de tu parte.-

-Vera señor Aiacos, es que no quisiera incomodarle yo…-

De nuevo recorrió provocativamente mi cuello, la piel se me erizo al sentir el fino roce de la punta de sus labios y de su nariz.

-Me gusta tu olor Violette, es tan suave como la sensación que produce el contacto con una flor. Eres tan frágil y tan fuerte.-

Para ser su subordinada como mínimo no le soy del todo indiferente, quizás con un poco de paciencia de mí parte… Ojala y mis pensamientos fuera coherentes con mis actos, mis manos han salido de mi control y se han ido directo a su melena y mis labios le buscan con deseo. En mi corazón los sentimientos chocan uno contra el otro, no puede besar con esa furia a una simple subordinada.

Por ahora el desayuno tendrá que esperar, mi apetito solo puede ser saciado en brazos de este hombre.

Así en un instante sus limpias prendas se van volando en todas las direcciones, esta vez no dejare que sea él quien lleve el ritmo. En este instante aunque sea solo un breve momento tú serás mío Aiacos, absorberé cada beso y te arrancare los gemidos que ninguna subordinada o prostituta te hubiese antes producido. Soy una guerrera y bastante tenaz, así que te juro que aunque sea solo por un instante dejare mi huella en tu alma y te tature con amor ese gélido corazón que no permite el paso a tu escondida alegría.

No dude en inmovilizar sus manos con todas mis fuerzas, sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, pero un brillo se satisfacción que desprendían me dio bandera libre a montarme sobre sus caderas, inclinando mi pecho para presionarme con el suyo. Nuestros corazones latían a ritmos acelerados, tan juntos, tan vivos y mis labios devoraron incluso el sonido de sus roncos gemidos.

§§§

Lo quiero todo, mi adorado juez, todo lo que venga de ti.

Mi lengua se perdió suavemente en las profundidades de tu boca y la tuya busco con ansias refugio en la mía. Me moví al ritmo que nuestros corazones dictaban y me deleite al ver como cedías ante mi dominio. Tus ojos se cerraron en señal de éxtasis dejando escapar una rebelde lagrima que no dude en ni por un segundo en llevar suavemente mis labios para robármela.

Tan dulce y tan salada, tu esencia es el alimento que me mantiene con vida.

El ritmo de mis movimientos fue en aumento, la fiera que vive en mi estaba desesperada y maldita sea! No pude contenerla, me conformé con morder suavemente tu cuello, pero dejando bien marcados mis dientes.

Eres mío, aunque solo sea por un segundo, aunque solo sea un breve sueño.

Mi mordida y mis movimientos te hicieron estremecer, sentí tu fuerza subir a tope, tus labios sacaron una frase que me deleito.

-Bésame Violette, te lo suplico bésame.-

Imposible de negarme ante tan hermosa suplica, aquel beso vino acompañado con tu desesperado desahogo, la calidez de tus fluidos me deleito tanto que yo misma sucumbí de placer. Me desplome sobre tu cuerpo, sin fuerza alguna para poder moverme, aunque tuve la impresión que eso no te importo en lo absoluto.

§§§

Ahora vuelvo a mi realidad es absurdo que escriba como si mi querido juez estuviese leyéndome. Que estupidez que él el gran juez Aiacos de Garuda pudiese sentir el mínimo interés en las palabras de su simple subordinada. Aún sigo sin comprender como un hombre puede besarme de esa forma, entregarse abiertamente y que todo esto sea solo un simple desahogo una simple reacción química de su cuerpo.

Aquel día mi juez se comportó bastante amable, al prestarme una camisa de las suyas y pedir a sus sirvientes que nos sirviesen el desayuno en su alcoba. Comimos el uno junto al otro y hasta le vi sonreír al notar mi preferencia por los croissants.

El me llevo por temas cotidianos, como si aquellos dos momentos pasionales no hubiesen sido más allá de eso. Por el instante me conforme con eso, se sentía que mi presencia le agradaba así que acepte todo lo que él me propusiese desde mostrarme su castillo, su salón en donde guardaba esa inmensa colección de música rock y heavy metal, vaya sorpresa verle retratado con el alma de… por Hades es… Jim Morrison!

-Bueno, es una suerte que Hades apoyase mi sentencia, sabes si un día te apetece podemos ir a verle al bar Los Ensueños.-

-No ha reencarnado aun?-

-Me pidió unos momentos de paz, pero no deseaba dejar la música, así que le conseguí un lapso de descanso y un empleo como cantante en un grupo que toca ahí. Sabes el caso suyo lo tome durante los días que te fuiste de descanso hace un mes.-

-Vaya suerte, por una vez que no vengo y mire de lo que me perdí!-

-Lo ves Violette, por eso te digo que trabajar conmigo puede ser pesado pero siempre te traerá mejor suerte que cualquier otra cosa.-

A diferencia de Radamanthys con su estilo medieval, Aiacos era el típico rockero, amante de los cueros negros, las navajas y la fuerte música. Le encantaban las motocicletas, sobre todo las enormes de viaje. Es increíble como en el inframundo tenemos concesiones de Harley Davidson, mientras que Minos prefiere las motos rápidas para impresionar a las féminas, mi señor adora el buen estilo, el aire de libertad que conllevan estos vehículos.

Aquel día fue bastante agradable, tuve la suerte de que me llevase en su bebe negro, como solía llamar a su motocicleta preferida, hasta mi edificio. Después de un día y medio junto a él no creí conveniente invitarle a pasar, así lo vi alejarse mientras que yo llegaba feliz, pero cansada de aquella loca y excitante experiencia.

Luego en los siguientes días sufriría de una crisis de incomprensión, la actitud de Aiacos durante nuestras labores en el juzgado era fría como un hielo. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que Pharaon dejo escapar por error el alma de aquel hipocondriaco, quien además estaba aterrado al verse como un alma al punto de según él ser juzgado para dirigirse a un infierno de alergias y Hades sabrá que más tonterías. Yo pude detenerle el paso, y entre el egipcio y yo intentábamos entrar en razón con aquella loca alma.

-No, no, no… no puedo ir a encarnarme en algún sitio lleno de bacterias e infecciones. Se imaginan lo infernal que seria que me contagiara del Evola o de la Polio o de la Gripe A… no, no, no se los suplico no es mi momento…-

Ahora tenía al alma de aquel hombre tomándome desesperado de la blusa.

-Ayúdenme, tengan piedad! La Viruela es peligrosa… por Dios y la Rubiola …y…-

Aquello era desesperante yo estaba harta.

-Quiere calmarse de una vez. De donde saco que puede contraer cualquiera de esas cosas, veremos con el señor juez para que le envié con alguna familia que le haga todas las vacunas pertinentes.-

Pharaon suspiraba mientras que levantaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo por mi comportamiento, mientras que aquella alma madura y masculina se percató de que uno de mis botones de mi blusa se había caído, por el forcejeo, por supuesto.

-Vaya es impresionante, son naturales o también hay cirujanos en el inframundo?-

Mi compañero y yo levantamos la ceja en señal de no comprender si aquel hombre estaba chiflado o hablaba en serio. Aunque al sentir como me puso las manos sobre mis pechos me puse muy nerviosa, al grado de mirarlo con furia.

-Oiga quite sus manos de ahí!-

-Vaya sabe si se las hubiese puesto yo habrían quedado más firme, yo antes era cirujano plástico.-

Ahora si nuestras caras eran de asco.

-Qué?! Oiga yo no estoy operada y quíteme las manos de encima!-

-Si ya decía que estaban algo flácidas.-

A penas y le iba contestar cuando otra voz interrumpió, Aiacos estaba furioso.

-Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando aquí! Violette que haces dejando que ese tipo te toque las…-

-Oiga soy cirujano y solo quería ver si eran naturales, pero sin duda tan grandes y al límite de caerse…-

Yo estaba ahora furiosa.

-Yo lo mato!-

Poco tiempo me duro la rabia y esta se convirtió en susto. Ahí estaban Pharaon rojo de vergüenza, y sudando la gota fría, y mi señor Aiacos… bueno él estaba ya agarrando al alma del cuello.

-Escúchame bien especie de degenerado nadie toca a mi secretaria, y menos se detiene a tentarle las tetas!-

Ahora el egipcio y yo estábamos separando a nuestro juez mientras que el alma caía en pánico.

-Me ahogo, auxilio! Por Dios quizás esto me traiga problemas de circulación o una posible trombosis o…-

Los tres gritamos con desespero.

-Estas muerto pendejo!-

El resultado fue una crisis de llanto por parte de un alma loca que insistía que la falta de higiene de nuestra parte le había infectado de quien sabe que virus en su frágil alma. Para mi señor Aiacos todo fue sencillo.

-Te iras a reencarnar con una familia de hipies, un poco de aire y de marihuana te sentaran de maravilla! Ahora si apreciaras lo que son unos pechos libres y flácidos, ahora largo!-

El pobre hombre no pudo protestar, ya que ante un juicio pronunciado no hay vuelta atrás, así que desapareció con rumbo a su nueva vida.

Pharaon y yo respiramos aunque no por mucho, Aiacos estaba furioso con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo.

-Ustedes dos qué diablos creen que hacían?! Par de incompetentes! Y tu Violette, como es posible que te dejes toquetear por cualquier alma! Que no te sabes de respetar especie de…-

Eso sí que no era admisible, soy respetuosa con él, no estúpida.

-Basta!-

Me di la media vuelta y les deje a ambos, Pharaon salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que mi desesperante juez no se quedó contento y vino detrás de mí hasta mi escritorio.

-Ya que te aburres por el poco trabajo que tienes, te quedaras esta noche haciendo horas extras conmigo!-

-Si se trata de insultarme yo no pienso…-

-Que queden claras las cosas niñita, yo soy tu superior y tú eres como siempre lo has sido mi subordinada. Eso es y seguirá siempre así, así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden y hazte a la idea de que esta noche será larga y fastidiosa!-

Me sentí una estúpida, pero en cierta forma él tenía razón, Aiacos siempre será el juez y yo la espectro de segundo grado. Mejor hacerme a esa idea y no esperar otra cosa, así que tome y acomode mis papeles en lo que lo vi salir de mi despacho, y aunque moría de ganas por llorar me trague mis lágrimas en lo más profundo de mí.


End file.
